


【露中】山林风声

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: ABO苏露异体嫂子文学鄂温克人／埃文基人阅读《额尔古纳河右岸》萌生的脑洞
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	【露中】山林风声

《山林风声》

CP：露中/苏中  
Attention：饺子文学/ABO/苏露异体  
Summary：总之就是看书脑洞产物！填了！鼓掌！

伊万躺在草地上，听得不久前解冻的春水淙淙流过耳畔，夹杂着大大小小的冰块，缓慢、沉稳地经过这片河岸。雪季已过，雨季将至，然而春风那样料峭，仍带着尖厉的寒意，落到他未褪婴儿肥的脸上，针一样砭痛了颧骨与鼻梁。如果是娜塔莉亚，绝对会难受得一跃而起，到阳光下、篝火前、希楞柱里取暖。可是伊万仿佛生来即寒风的孩子，习惯了它深刻、严厉的爱意。当寒风重重趴到他身上，甚至从背后那片冻土里伸出双臂来紧箍他，他也无所谓，甚至能懒洋洋地睡上一个午觉。  
  
反正无论如何，伊万是不愿回到希楞柱里的。  
  
（①希楞柱：即鄂/温/克/人搭建的帐篷。）  
  
他住的希楞柱正好△紧△贴着长兄伊利亚的希楞柱。长兄成婚了，三个月前迎来了一位长嫂。长嫂不是埃/文/基/人，也不是右岸鄂温克兄弟之△子。他来自遥远的南方，生得娇△小又瘦削，披着瀑布似的墨色长发，常常笑得眯起眼来，藏起那双在阳光下呈琥珀色的明亮眼睛。鼻梁不是特别高，也没有他们常见的大鼻子，小小地隆△起在脸上，显得秀气柔润。长嫂怕冷，从第一天来就用缝着灰鼠毛的狍皮大衣包裹△着一身袖镶金边的枣红色长裙，待篝火前坐暖了身△子，才愿意显露△出婚服紧紧包裹△着曼妙轮廓。  
  
他见长嫂第一面，远在婚礼以前——那时长兄带伊万去打猎，恰好遇到长嫂与收养他的乌力楞的人们。两个乌力楞便高兴地就地举办了一场宴席，分享彼此捕得的鹿肉、鱼肉。长嫂烤了很多不像伊万平时吃的那样硬绷绷的列巴。它们入口是那样松△软、甜美！伊万忘不掉那样的口感，两眼直盯长嫂指节冻得红红的纤细双手，想的却是这样的一双手，抚△摸起来会是怎样的触感？长嫂看他一直盯着自己，以为伊万还想吃，便不断往他手里塞上一个个列巴。伊万为长嫂的关怀感到激动，转头发现自己的长兄也以同样热烈的目光注视着长嫂。伊万知道，伊利亚是相中长嫂了。  
  
（②乌力楞：相当于家庭公△社，一群有亲戚关系的鄂/温/克/人一起生活的群△体单位。）  
  
那个乌力楞的人称长嫂为格日勒。伊万知道那是右岸鄂温克兄弟认定的“星光”、“光芒”之义。事实上，来自南方的长嫂是汉△人，他原来有汉语名字。长嫂叫“耀”。伊万更喜欢以本名称呼长嫂，无论是长嫂还是长嫂的时候，还是长嫂寡居嫁与他之后。伊万觉得，这是耀原来的名字，而且很少人这样，或者说很久没有人这样称呼他了。耀会喜欢的。  
  
躺在草地上懒洋洋假寐的伊万还是十六岁，如果他知道以后娶得长嫂，说不定激动得跳到河里畅泳，捕来一尾肥△美的鱼哄他可爱的耀。可是这时候他并不知道自己未来竟如此幸福。这时候的他还在烦恼。他讨厌长兄这样幸△运，娶得这样一位美丽、能干、温柔的长嫂，同时也讨厌着自己，竟嫉恨自己的长兄，觊觎自己的兄嫂。  
  
白天其实还不如晚上难过。白天，长兄吻别长嫂，带着乌力楞成员到深山密林里捕猎，长嫂则留在营地里，有时候在采驯鹿奶、烤列巴、晒肉干，有时候忙着裁衣服，制鞋袜。长嫂很懂经营，将他们的驯鹿群养得很好，公母驯鹿被他喂养得营养充足，很乐意繁衍小鹿。最近春风吹来了，于是长嫂忙碌着接羔。他温柔地擦△拭小鹿身上的胎血，被母鹿轻轻△舔△吻。伊万很怕自己撞见这样温馨的场景，会忍不住往长嫂身上扑，紧紧拥△抱和亲△吻他。因此伊万也嫉妒依偎着长嫂的大小驯鹿。  
  
长嫂不愧他身世的传说——据说他是安达的孩子。长嫂机敏，总能把与他们交易的安达说得心软、让步，换来比以往更多的必需品：尤其是面粉。长嫂看伊万爱吃列巴，便留意着多换一些，而且还总换着不同的做法，比如有时候给他夹上一块半熟的鹿肉。吃尽以后，指尖还残余着香气。伊万晚上躺在被窝里，会一直吮△吸自己的手指——也许这样能减缓对长嫂的渴望。  
  
（③安达：商人之义。）  
  
伊万从前是很愿意早睡入梦的，现在却不是十分情愿了。长兄与长嫂睡在隔壁希楞柱里，总制△造着甜△蜜的风声。长兄沉沉低吼着，鼻息持续不断，教人联想到夏季滚△烫的微风，长嫂喘息着呼喊长兄的名字，也好似春日里蜜蜂在人耳经过因为振翅而掀起的微风，这蜜蜂好似落到花房里饱饮了花△蜜，绵绵而细腻，振翅带来的风声是那样的甜△蜜。然而他的音色是那样的清脆，好像河水淙淙流淌过河岸，在黑夜里闪烁着月光。有时候，伊万早起，会看到长嫂清洗薄薄的被单——长嫂总嘱咐安达带来一些薄薄的彩布作交易，好让他覆在兽皮床褥上面。长嫂看他盯着被单上淡淡的水痕，便红了脸，马上讨论起今日的早饭。伊万知道，那是长嫂身△体里的那条河流，昨晚被爱人搅动得掀起浪来，淙淙扑湿△了那片被单。长兄这时出得希楞柱，便哈哈大笑，抱紧了他的妻，不顾伊万的眼光，直冲他脸上亲一口，长嫂则拼命挣脱，害怕给年纪尚小的伊万多教一点他这个年纪不该知道的事情。而伊万知道，其实长兄是在宣示主△权——他心虚地认为长兄早就察觉了。所以他一般会悻悻离开。  
  
伊万讨厌那样的风声。他讨厌与长嫂制△造这样甜△蜜的风声的长兄。但他有时候忍不住多留神听风声里长嫂哼唱的部分。“伊廖沙，伊廖沙，嗯唔——”他有时候会想象长嫂搂着他的颈脖，在他身下扭△动着他偷看过洗澡时展△露的微微有弧度的胸△脯、只盈一握的细△腰、柔△软的翘△臀，然后这样呼喊他的名字：“万尼亚，万尼亚，嗯……”然后长嫂体△内那条河流将他的被单濡△湿△了。那是梦里的长嫂的流水。伊万深感羞耻，整整几天不让长嫂进希楞柱给他打扫、清洁。长嫂误以为无意中冒犯了伊万，那几天里便殷勤地多做一些他爱吃的菜。伊万更加难受了。  
  
长嫂看他整日躲避，很是纳闷，现在看他又不见了，便呼喊他——“万尼亚！万尼亚！”伊万听见长嫂呼喊，终于愿意到营地去。他今天没有跟去打猎，也不愿去捕猎，他不想看见长兄意气风发的模样。长兄是捕猎的好手，箭法精妙，总是能够快、狠、准地击中猎物的喉△咙。长兄也擅长学鹿鸣，他将鹿哨吹得绵延细长——伊万听着会想到长嫂晚上在风中摇曳的甜△蜜声音——那是在学母鹿求偶的声音，总能引来愚痴的公鹿，成为他箭下的亡△魂。长兄每次捕猎都能收获许多食材，他扛着那样大一只公鹿回到营地，乌力楞成员异口同声夸赞他，跟他一起去打猎的青年人、中年人口△中充斥着溢美之词，滔滔不绝地谈论他捕猎的整个过程，是那样水到渠成、顺理成章，那样的快、狠、准，全乌力楞没有哪个人比得过他。长嫂听得这样的夸赞，便笑得眯起眼来，晚上他们的希楞柱就会传来风声。伊万会把这样整个过程画一个简单的等式：长兄捕猎，意味着今夜有大餐，长嫂与他缠△绵制△造风声，而自己将睡得很差，翌日早晨的被单又会被打湿，充斥着教他害羞的味道。  
  
然而意外就这样发生了。  
  
长兄模仿鹿鸣，得到林中一头公鹿的回应。长兄乘胜追击，弯着腰假扮母鹿，等待着公鹿出现，以腰间的箭给它一击毙命。他听得草丛被拨△开，以为是公鹿，挺△直身△体的同时张△开了弓，一瞬间，他倒在那片树林里——谁能想到另一个乌力楞也有模仿鹿鸣的好手！那人模仿公鹿求偶的鸣叫，以吸引母鹿——谁都不曾有害人的心，悲剧就这样上演了，而且也不容转圜。伊利亚的生命在林间终结，已经等不及乌力楞里做萨满的跳神助他复活。他再也不会，也不能够，或者根本不可能，再与他的爱妻制△造甜△蜜的风声了。  
  
误杀伊利亚的人感到很内疚，即时在他躺倒的那片草丛上自刎了。但那个乌力楞的人还是没感到事情结束了。他们将伊利亚的尸体背回营地，长久地跪在长嫂面前，不停地忏悔、道歉。长嫂凝视着丈夫的尸体，很久没有回神，电光石火间，长嫂弯腰抢来了忏悔者腰间的短刀，那个乌力楞的人们都以为他是要泄愤，结果长嫂将刀举到自己喉△咙前——这是要殉情！众人都愣了神，没有谁马上意识到要去阻拦。伊万忽然出现在长嫂身后，一击痛得长嫂晕了过去，短刀也跌落到草地上。  
  
长嫂还是活下来了。但同时失去了长兄的孩子。长嫂也不知道这个孩子曾经在他腹中睡过觉，女眷们悄悄替他料理身△体，也不提起这个夭折的胎儿。大家都当不知道这件事。伊万觉得，这也许是好事。否则，将来遗腹子长大了，长嫂会一直想念长兄，而且会拒绝再婚。他这样倔强，也许会一辈子守着孩子寡居。伊万的爱恋将更加无望。  
  
乌力楞里的萨满选好了地方，还是那片林地。萨满给伊利亚举办了葬礼，将他平时随身携带的东西砸烂、磨坏，随他陪△葬。伊万在替萨满整理、打碎这些物品的时候——长嫂伤心得病了，整日昏睡，无法料理长兄的丧葬事宜，他果断代劳——发现了长兄藏在口烟袋里的被红绳紧紧捆绑的一撮黑发。他马上知道这是长嫂的头发。长嫂是汉△人，家乡婚俗兴“结发”。长兄因为爱他打听来了这些！伊万感到一阵胸闷，又偷偷藏起来那撮头发。他将那撮头发塞到内△衣里，从此以后日夜相随。很久很久以后，已成为他的妻的耀，偶然打扫时发现了这搓头发。耀没说什么，只是将它放在伊万枕上。伊万惊觉不好，但假装没看见，夜里还摩挲着耀身上各处向他求△欢，反复剧烈地搅动他体△内那条河流，河浪汹涌，扑湿△了整片被单，甚至濡△湿△了贴身的衣△裤。耀吹来的春风是那样温暖，那样沁人心脾，风吹过他密林似的发制△造出温柔、甜△蜜的风声——他总是害怕耀心底想着另一个与他相似的亡△魂，才会发出这样的风声。但是亡△魂是亡△魂，他才是耀面前活着的爱人。他这样安慰着自己，耀心底即便还留着亡兄的音容笑貌，也有另外一片温△软的天地独属于他伊万。  
  
长嫂按习俗，要在亡夫的乌力楞守寡三年。或者说，他也只能守寡。因为他自童年起就是个孤儿，所幸被几个鄂/温/克/人从雪地里救活、收养，一直活在山林间，他是不能再适应汉△人的生活了，但也不能回到娘家——原来收养他的乌力楞。那些善良、宽厚的异族亲人，竟陆续在瘟△疫中失去生命。他没有亲人了。  
  
也不算没有吧。伊万首先就说，他是耀的亲人。然后，伊利亚和伊万幼小的胞妹娜塔莉亚也嚷嚷着是他亲△亲的妹妹，谁也不许说耀的坏话，也不许对耀不好，更不可能让耀离开乌力楞。耀抱着伊万和娜塔莉亚，扑簌落泪。他的哭声也是那样凄婉好听的，好像林中小溪咕噜咕噜地流淌着。伊万默默拥紧了耀散发着香味的头，害怕他坠到地上晕过去。他这时候只想救活耀，然后，有朝一日，使他选择他。  
  
娜塔莉亚最早发现他这个想法。娜塔莎摇摇头，“所以说你跟伊廖沙真是很像，连喜欢的人也是一样的。”但是娜塔莎没有反△对，毕竟他们埃/文/基/人和鄂/温/克/人对此都心悦诚服：弟可以娶亡兄的妻，但亡弟的妻，长兄不得染指。他们民△族向来都是这样过的。娜塔莉亚还好心地替哥△哥跑腿，常常留意着什么时候多夸哥△哥几句，让长嫂渐渐生长出对二哥的倾慕，好让他顺理成章地成为她的二嫂。  
  
所以过些日子——三年以后，伊万已经是个年轻男人了。伊万也是个捕猎的好手，而且行△事谨慎，胆大心细，每次收获的猎物不比伊利亚的少。他瞒过寡嫂的眼睛，偷藏起来许多灰鼠皮、鹿皮、狍皮，然后卖给安达，换来一颗很美的琥珀石，与红玛瑙串成手钏，到了寡嫂的生辰，便送与他——不是生日的礼物，是求爱的信物。篝火将耀羞红的脸照得透亮，将他的失措与不安悄悄抹淡了。耀只是很惭愧地说他不配现在这样年轻、勇敢、强壮、英俊的伊万，不能接受他的信物。伊万说，我两年内推脱了多少乌力楞的乌特、乌娜吉的说媒——都是为了你。老萨满则肯定地说，看面相，耀与伊万不仅是相配的，两人还会搭建三四座亚塔珠——这意味耀会给伊万生儿育女，二人白头偕老，是不错的婚配。耀脸红了，不再说什么。已经是少△女的娜塔莉亚悄悄给亲友们递了眼色，于是大家齐来起哄——这桩婚事就这样敲定了。  
  
（④乌特即儿子，乌娜吉即女儿；⑤亚塔珠：鄂/温/克/人搭建的产房。）  
  
伊万心虚地笑了——他没想到竟如此顺利。  
  
耀向来节俭，从前也不让伊利亚给他订制什么新衣服。所以伊万猜耀肯定会穿着旧婚服与他成婚——伊万做了很久的心理准备，劝自己不要为此伤心嫉妒，反正来日方长。然而，耀穿了一身新做的鹿皮长裙，与他并排站在敬拜火神——朱△红色彩布将他的身材衬得如此诱人！他要很努力地控△制自己才能不把眼睛一直挂在耀的身上。那一夜，伊万发现耀变得丰△腴了，比以往不小心撞见的模样更有韵味。亲爱的年岁没有由着丧夫之痛折磨他，而是渐渐使他活过来，努力地生活着。这使他变得比以前要成熟、美丽。伊万惭愧于自己比耀年少近五岁，也许耀会因为从他身上寻不来伊利亚那样沉稳的气质。但伊万自豪于自己的年轻和长寿，能够陪伴耀很久，他相信自己对耀的爱会比亡兄的更深，更有表现的机会。耀总有一天会真正地爱他，即便现在还不是他期待的那样。  
  
昔日的长嫂与小叔竟在今夜坦诚相见了。一开始，耀放不开，很拘谨地抓△揉△着被单。伊万努力吮△吸那双可爱的树莓果儿，慢捻摩挲丰△腴的躯体，搅动那道暗暗涌动的河流。耀终于制△造了风声，但伊万听来不如从前偷听的甜△蜜。耀背对他的怀抱，默默流泪，又抬头抹去。伊万长久地沉默，耀以为他睡沉了，于是转过身来看他的睡颜，却发现伊万睁着那双紫眼睛，月光下闪烁着微光，温柔地看着他。伊万将耀拉到怀里，面对面注视着他，低声说，没关系的，耀，我知道你还把我当小孩看，或者说把我当哥△哥的替身。耀摇摇头，说我没有，只是忽然这样，不适应。伊万半信半疑，但故作豁达地笑了。伊万吻了他，唇齿相抵。耀还是那样失措，不知如何应对。正当伊万离开他的唇，耀居然主动开始了另一个吻，伊万趁势与他展开欢△愉的运△动，希望从他的喘息里听出深情的风声。那夜，河流濡△湿△了河岸，漫到草地上，打湿△了伊万的裤腿。淙淙流过耳畔。耀啜泣着睡过去了。伊万这才醒△悟过来，他太生疏，太青涩了。耀流的泪是为了疼痛。他很久没有在睡前制△造欢△愉的风声了，或者说亡兄比他更了解耀的喜好。或者说这些想法还是他自我安慰，一厢情愿，耀口上不认，但仍然想着那枚亡△魂，而不是他。可是他怎么可能知道孰真孰假呢！他最朴素、最原始的希望就是耀能够好好地活，最好他的幸福是由他伊万来给予的。伊万默默指责自己的多疑和敏△感，怀抱着新△婚的爱妻睡去了。  
  
婚礼翌日，娜塔莎将伊万拉到一边，问他昨夜如何。伊万对着妹妹红了脸，你个姑娘家还小，打听这些。我打听有什么！娜塔莎白他一眼，从前我替你说这样多的好话，还不能知道故事的发展了。伊万笑了，只说耀似乎不是很适应，也许他心里还想着过了世的人。娜塔莎打了他一巴掌，你是个小气促狭的人。娜塔莎还说，其实嫂△子——她一直这么叫的——心里有你的，你不要不信。娜塔莎说，你迟早会发现的。她笑了，梨涡浅浅地涌动着。  
  
伊万将妹妹的话当作难成真的美梦。他嘴上应了，假装信服。耀整日忙碌经营，不忘时常给他烤列巴。耀的手艺还是那样好，将列巴做得松△软、甜美，不像他小时候总吃到的族人做的大列巴——又硬又无味。伊万率领乌力楞捕猎，收获很大的时候，他也会向耀求△欢，剧烈地搅动河水，希冀听到理想的风声。耀似乎也在努力回应。但伊万偶然看过他睡梦中流下眼泪——或许他还是想着过了世的人吧！这也不是什么不能原谅的事，伊万自嘲，毕竟是自己首先就不对劲，觊觎着长嫂——虽然在他们民△族，娶亡兄的妻子是天经地义的。但伊万知道，在耀和他之间作祟的心魔不是迂腐的道△德，而是真挚的爱情。伊万猜，耀白天把自己当从前的弟△弟看，舒展着疼爱小辈的亲情；晚上呢，勉为其难地答应与他共赴云雨，将对亡兄的爱△欲投射△到他身上，等晨光一来，这份借来的爱情便消逝了，他变回了如母亲一样慈爱的长嫂。  
  
伊万感到胸闷，闭不了眼睛，整夜看着希楞柱留空的顶上那篇熠熠闪烁的星空，直至黎明也没有睡意。过后几天，他也没有心情向妻子求△欢。他很害怕哪一天，风声之中爱妻失误将他喊成亡兄。白天也表现得客气拘谨，尽管席地而坐时与耀总靠得很近，两人的肩不会时不时相碰了。娜塔莎问他怎么回事？伊万笑了笑，没说什么，就去打猎了。就这样，两人之间冷下来了，耀总是很疑惑，可是看着他欲言又止，终究没有问伊万什么。伊万自己更不可能提起什么。他很害怕听到让他难堪的答△案。  
  
一个月后，他却发现自己的美梦成真了。  
  
乌力楞里替代长兄成为他们酋长的那位壮年男子，竟失误跌碎了腿骨，再也不能参与捕猎了。于是他提出让伊万接替。众人都点点头，认为这样的决定是英明的。只有耀蹙了眉，成天郁郁寡欢。伊万一心想着哪一日盖过了长兄的威严，比他更要出色，说不定耀会另眼相看。于是他对结果很满意，正计划着如何一展雄风，成为乌力楞引以为豪的酋长。  
  
后来娜塔莎告诉伊万，其实耀为他的酋长身份担惊受怕——身份越高贵，责任越大，压力也更大。他很害怕伊万被这样的责任害死。伊万知道以后，心头甜滋滋的，到了夜里又与耀共享欢△愉，就这样有了他们第二个孩子——那还只是长子出生两个月不到的时候呢。  
  
众人为选出年轻又强壮的新酋长感到高兴，举办了一场宴席。正当众人围着篝火饮酒、跳舞时，耀不见了，娜塔莎摇晃微醺的兄长，耀不见了！伊万惊得跳起来，马上托亲友到处寻找。最后，伊万在碱场——他们埃/文/基/人和鄂/温/克/人撒盐开垦的一片捕猎贪吃的鹿的地方——找到了耀。耀趴在碱场旁，晕睡过去了。碱场旁边沾染着一小块秽△物。娜塔莎说，嫂△子怎么吐了？族里上了年纪的女眷却大喜，赶紧让老萨满看脉，果然是喜事。  
  
乌力楞众人在第二日又开办了小小的宴席——他们为这个新来的孩子感到高兴。唯有伊万不十分高兴。他当然知道这是他第一个孩子，而且是与喜爱的耀一起诞育这个孩子。他担心孩子出生，耀会厌恶这个与不爱的人生的孩子——不，耀总是这样善良、和蔼可亲——耀当然会喜爱自己生的孩子。但也许以后，他在耀的心里更加式微了。他感到自己仿佛营地附近牧养的驯鹿群里的一只种公。耀日后接受他的求△欢，只会期盼生下与亡兄相似的孩子——这样他就可以与阴阳相隔的亡夫共同养育孩子了！  
  
伊万偏执地想着，越加疏远了希楞柱里沉沉睡着的爱人，尽管他腹中有他的孩子。  
  
耀醒来得知喜讯，脸红红的，成日乐呵呵地笑着。他开始学女眷们的手艺，白天干活之余缝织着许多小小的衣服。伊万这几日却故意早出晚归，耀没有与他分享小衣服的快乐，只好独处纳闷着。晚上，伊万回来了，进屋便看到耀捏着一件小衣服的袖子睡去了。伊万想，果然，耀会很爱他生养的孩子。但他尽管钻着牛角尖，还是在心底发誓，无论如何，他都会保护耀，爱这些孩子——他知道正如萨满的预△言，不止这一个。但这些孩子并不是爱情的结晶。伊万叹了气，出门到篝火旁边睡了。  
  
第二日清早，另一个乌力楞的人赶来邀请伊万他们一起去猎堪达罕。堪达罕比驯鹿要大得多，它的皮毛也暖和，而且肉很补身△体。伊万想到耀需要滋补，答应了。众人便轻轻招呼各自的家人，找到藏在草丛里的桦皮船，出发了。  
  
然而今天竟然下了大暴雨。雷鸣轰轰，森林里找不见任何猎物。伊万和其他人走散了，只能和两个族人躲在山洞里等待雨停。伊万因为照顾同去捕猎的一个少年，怕他受凉感冒，便让这孩子一路上穿着自己鹿皮外套。谁知竟遇上这样的雨天！山雨送来轰轰的寒风，吹进了狭隘的山洞，变得更加嚣张，势不可挡，呼呼狂吹，鞭挞着伊万和他的伙伴。伊万和伙伴们挤在一起取暖，又因为震耳欲聋的雷鸣，整夜根本无法入睡。三个人睡眠不足，等雨停了才终于入睡。到了下午，他们才陆续醒来，赶紧趁好天气回到营地去。  
  
伊万回到营地附近，却听得篝火前耀哀婉好听的哭声——好像比以前听过的更要撕心裂肺一些：如果说从前伊利亚去世时他哭得像解冻的山涧淙淙夹杂冰块流去，那么此刻他的哭声如涨潮时的大江大河，被暴雨时的大风吹得轰轰拍岸，时时卷起千堆雪来。伊万下意识弯了腰，从树后探头去看。两个伙伴也不明白情况，只好跟着藏起来偷看。伊万看到乌力楞众女眷围着耀，有的环抱着他，有的站在他身边不知所措，有的将营地里随意摆放的利器都收集起来放到某人的希楞柱里，似乎避免谁拾去。娜塔莎也在流眼泪，但她振作着精神扶稳了摇摇欲坠的大哭的嫂△子。伊万实在很迷惑，便换了角度去看——耀怀里有一件烧焦了的鹿皮外套。他明白了！昨天那个少年把他的外套穿走了，或许是怕夜里身上的鹿皮吸引来豺狼和黑熊，只好将它舍弃，冒雨与族人回去了。而这鹿皮外套准被雷打中了，才这样焦黑，而且四分五裂——估计那孩子丢到某棵大树底下。似乎是报信来的族人也在旁边拧巴着脸——这个人还口不择言，这时候仍嚷嚷着要为酋长复仇，一定会找到那头吃掉他尸身的黑熊——什么呀，是推断他被雷劈中以后还要被黑熊吃干抹净，一根骨头都不剩下？伊万差点就笑出声了。但他看到耀还在号啕大哭，居然满心的喜悦。耀会为他的死亡感到伤心欲绝，从他脖子上的勒痕和妹妹拼劲拉着他的表现来看，他刚才肯定寻死了。  
  
伊万再耐不住了。他蓦地冲出草丛与林木浓荫，向耀奔去，还大喊他的名字——乌力楞众人看傻了，纷纷跑开，他们以为遭了鬼——幸好身边两个伙伴大摆着手呼喊，大家这才明白是误会。众人都欢呼起来，拥△抱失而复得的族人。只有耀愣愣地看着伊万，不敢相信他的复活——或者说，居然毫发无损？伊万一屁△股坐到爱人身边去，将他拥入怀里。耀在他的亲△吻里醒△悟过来，流着泪又抿了嘴，但是又晕过去了。老萨满无奈地摇摇头，然后又很自豪地说道，果然他的神力还是很强劲的，没有误判伊万的长寿。  
  
待耀醒来，已是黄昏。明明没吃一口饭，伊万却一点也不饿。他感到自己那样的饱腹——被幸福填满了。他抱着耀，说了许多△情话，尽管他是那样笨拙，说不出特别好听的话语来。  
  
耀，伊万动△情地说，我真的感到很幸福，原来你心里头是有我的。  
  
耀为爱人的幸存欣喜之余又感到疑惑，你怎么觉得我心里没有你？  
  
伊万将他的刘海拨到一边去，因为，我觉得你还想着他，我是说，你还想着伊廖沙。  
  
耀怔怔地看着他，半晌竟笑了，原来你这些天冷落我是这个原因！你怎么会吃这样的醋。  
  
伊万惊讶，难道你不想念他吗？  
  
想念呀。耀起身将自己倚在爱人胸前，用食指描摹爱人的唇形，可是，伊廖沙已经是过去了。他已经离开很久了。现在，我想念着你。  
  
那，你是真的愿意和我在一起的？伊万终于提出了自己长久以来的问题，没有看着我，却想着伊廖沙？  
  
耀生气了，嘟了嘴——近来他胖了一些，鼓△起腮来脸颊的轮廓会显得特别柔润。如果我心里头只有伊廖沙，就会拒绝你，耀说，我要想拒绝你，早就会拒绝了，我会在你求婚的时候，就说我接受不了你的。如果我不爱你，可是又接受了你的爱护，这样是在欺瞒你，也是欺瞒我自己。这不是我会做的事情。  
  
真的？伊万难以置信，勾起嘴角却在眼里氤氲一层水汽。  
  
傻△子，耀假装使劲，到他胸口也只是轻轻一拍，你怎么把我想得这样愚痴！  
  
伊万很高兴，即刻捏着爱人的后颈，深深吮△吻着他，床褥间泛起了一股熟悉的香气，那是耀身上动△情时散发的体△香。久别一个月的香气。伊万忍不住想要摩挲爱人的躯体，但是又想起他腹中的孩子，只好点到即止。耀看他恋恋不舍却不敢动作，很遗憾地回到原来的位置，琥珀色的眼睛嗔怪地看着伊万。伊万笑了。  
  
不过，我们来日方长嘛。伊万说。  
  
耀点点头，渐渐又睡去了。没办法，这时候会很嗜睡的。伊万无奈地看着爱人的睡颜，又满足地喟叹了一声。他将自己宽大的手掌覆在耀的肚皮上，似乎能够从掌心的温热里感受到那个未成形的生命正茁△壮成长。  
  
伊万仰望着希楞柱顶渐渐昏黑、闪烁起一点点星光，听着爱人如山间温柔的夜风一样微细的鼾声，伊万心满意足地搂着爱人睡去了。

END


End file.
